


The Same Person

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote on my Tumblr. If I weren't too lazy, I'd make a long multichapters with this plot. Lol.

**_Aomine_ **

**19th of June**

* * *

Cold. White. Bright.

Aomine opened his eyes. His body was aching, his eyes were too dim to see.

"Oh, so, you're awake—"

The next word faded as he went back to sleep deeply.

Forever?

* * *

**_Kuroko_ **

**27th of June**

* * *

A rotten delphinium.

And if only Kuroko was not working right then, he would cry in silence and chant Aomine's name a thousand times.

Kuroko stood up and walked towards the rotten flower and threw it away. It was such a waste that no one bought it. That was a beautiful flower, with blue color. Dark blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Just like Aomine's name.

Kuroko shook his head as he walked towards the other section. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't. He was at work and he shouldn't be sentimental at a time like this.

* * *

He touched a yellow flower.

Yellow.

It's the color of inverted blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Aomine Daiki.

Everything was still Aomine.

* * *

"Kuroko-san…"

A voice called. Kuroko turned his head to see the flower shop owner's face, a middle aged woman who looked like she was worried about something. Kuroko knew it.

"What happens? You're not feeling well?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Is that so? You look so absent minded lately."

A pause.

Kuroko didn't answer, and he didn't want to. Luckily, a customer came and interrupted their conversation. Kuroko turned and greeted the male blond in front of the door.

"Ah! Wel… come…"

Kise Ryouta.

* * *

"I see. You're still working as a florist," Kise chuckled as he slipped a yellow chrysanthemum between Kuroko's strands of hair.

Kuroko blinked at him and said nothing.

And let the blond combed his soft hair.

He saw the blond smiled at him.

That smile… reminded him of Aomine's.

Everything was still Aomine after all.

* * *

**1st of August**

* * *

"You come here a lot lately, Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke as he arranged the flowers.

"What's wrong with that, Tets—" Kise paused.

Kuroko looked at him, raised one of his eyebrows.

"—Kurokocchi? I just want to see you," Kise said.

"You don't usually go see me frequently like this. Don't you have a job?"

"I… do."

"Then go to work."

"So cold! I'm taking the day off, you know!"

"Everyday?"

"Well, no. I just… came out from the hospital, you know. So…"

"You what? From the hospital?" Kuroko's eyes were widened.

Kise grinned sheepishly.

"Well… I had an accident when I went home from the airport."

"When?"

"May 23rd," Kise answered.

The same day when Aomine died on his duty.

* * *

**8th of August**

* * *

A kiss.

"Kise-kun…"

Kiss.

"Mn… Kise—"

Lick. Bit. Suck.

"Kise-kun, ple-ease, sto-p!"

"I love you," Kise said. "I love you so much. I can't hold it anymore."

Kuroko pushed him.

"I miss you. Tetsu—"

Slap!

"Please, don't call me with that nickname!" he shouted.

* * *

**10th of August**

* * *

"Forgive me."

"I've forgiven you."

He arranged the baby blue and yellow chrysanthemums.

"I love you."

"I don't."

"I won't be here for so long. I can't. I will go."

"Please do."

"I love you."

Kuroko didn't reply.

Kise hugged him from behind. He cried.

" **We**  love you."

He said before he disappeared.

* * *

**_Aomine_ **

**19th of June**

* * *

Cold. White. Bright.

Aomine opened his eyes. His body was aching, his eyes were too dim to see.

"Oh, so, you're awake—"

The next word faded as he went back to sleep deeply.

Forever?

_No._

Two hours later, he opened his eyes again.

* * *

**20th of June**

* * *

Aomine looked at the mirror and he jumped, utterly shocked.

He saw Kise on the mirror.

* * *

**22nd of June**

* * *

At night, looking up at the roof, Aomine almost cried.

Even though he was still Aomine. He was in Kise's body. The memories flooded in his brain. And all the feelings Kise had… he could feel it.

So…

Kise loved Kuroko  _that much_.

* * *

**27th of June**

* * *

"This is where Tetsu works," he muttered as he entered the flower shop.

He could see Kuroko was talking to an old woman, but then Kuroko turned his body towards the door and greeted him.

"Ah! Wel… come…"

_"I miss him. I miss him so much,"_  Aomine tought.

**(I miss him too.)**

* * *

Aomine picked a yellow chrysanthemum and faced Kuroko. If he were Kise, what would he do? What would he say?

His body moved on his own.

"I see. You're still working as a florist," he chuckled as he slipped a yellow chrysanthemum between Kuroko's strands of hair.

Kuroko blinked at him and said nothing.

Aomine touched and combed his soft hair. So soft… he wanted to cry.

_"I love him…"_

**(I love him more.)**

He smiled at Kuroko.

He was still Aomine, but with Kise's feelings inside him, he was a bit depressed.

A bit?

A lot.

* * *

**1st of August**

* * *

"You come here a lot lately, Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke to him as he arranged the flowers.

"What's wrong with that, Tets—" Aomine paused. It wasn't right. The different taste when he called Tetsu's name in his mouth.

Kuroko looked at him, raised one of his eyebrows.

"—Kurokocchi?" this one sounded so right and felt great. "I just want to see you," that sentence was blurted out unintentionally.

"You don't usually go see me frequently like this. Don't you have a job?"

Aomine tought, then answered, "I… do."

"Then go to work."

What would he answer if he were Kise?

"So cold! I'm taking the day off, you know!"

"Everyday?"

He tried to find a reason.

"Well, no. I just… came out from the hospital, you know. So…"

"You what? From the hospital?" Kuroko's eyes were widened.

Aomine grinned sheepishly at him. Well, what he said was true after all.

"Well… I had an accident when I went home from the airport," Aomine said after he searched on Kise's memory.

"When?"

"May 23rd," he answered immediately.

What? That was the day when he was shot  _(to death?)_  on his duty.

* * *

**8th of August**

* * *

Aomine kissed him.

"Kise-kun…"

What?

"Mn… Kise—"

Wait, what?

"Kise-kun, ple-ease, sto-p!"

He was Aomine, for fuck's sake!

_"I AM AOMINE!"_

He wanted to shout that out loud but it didn't come out.

**(You're not _completely_  Aomine.)**

Instead he said,

"I love you."

Oh, yes, he loved him so much. He wanted to touch Tetsu. It had been so long.

"I love you so much. I can't hold it anymore."

Kuroko pushed him.

"I miss you. Tetsu—"

Slap!

"Please, don't call me with that nickname!" he shouted.

What nickname?

Oh, right, he was in Kise's body.

* * *

**10th of August**

* * *

"Forgive me."

"I've forgiven you."

He saw Kuroko arranged the baby blue and yellow chrysanthemums.

"I love you."

"I don't."

Why did it hurt so much? Aomine knew that Kuroko loved him too. But, being inside Kise's body made him depressed.

So, this was the feeling of not being loved back?

"I won't be here for so long. I can't. I will go."

He knew that his time wouldn't last long.

"Please do."

It hurt.

"I love you."

Kuroko didn't reply.

Aomine hugged him from behind. Silent tears streamed down his face.

So, this was the feeling of not being loved back? He thought again.

He felt sorry for Kise.

" **We**  love you."

He said—no,  **Kise and him—** before he disappeared—no, **Kise too**.

* * *

**_Kise_ **

**12th of August**

* * *

Aomine left him.

**(Thanks, Aominecchi.)**

He was already dead in that accident when he went home from the airport.

**(So, you know my feelings.)**

**(If you weren't here… I won't be able to say that I love Kurokocchi.)**

It was the time, and Kise left his body completely.

**(It's still one sided though…)**

* * *

**_Kuroko_ **

**Forever**

* * *

He didn't know that Aomine and Kise was the same person  _at that time_ …

* * *

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, who's the main character?


End file.
